darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf bones
Wolf bones are an item obtained by killing a wolf or werewolf on a pay-to-play world as well as free-to-play worlds. Free players can obtain wolf bones from Pikkupstix's Summoning Shop in Taverley, or killing the wolves in Burthorpe. Players can also get wolf bones by selecting the 'gamble' option when purchasing rewards with Zeal points at the Soul Wars minigame. Doing so will reward the player a random amount of 22-49. Wolf bones have various uses, including in skills (such as Prayer, Fletching, Crafting and Summoning) and in some quests. Wolf bones look virtually the exact same as regular bones except wolf bones are slightly more greyish in colour. Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 49 Levels 50 and above Purposes Prayer Players can bury wolf bones to gain 4.5 Prayer experience each. This is the same as the experience gained for burying regular bones. As with most other types of bones, the amount of experience gained can be increased in various ways (e.g., using the bones on the altar in a POH). Fletching Members can also use a chisel on wolf bones to produce wolfbone arrowtips, used in Fletching to tip ogre arrows. This produces 2 to 6 arrowtips, and grants 15 Crafting experience per pile of bones. Using the arrowtips to produce the ogre arrows gives 2.5 Fletching experience per arrowtip. Economical value Wolf Whistle and Summoning Two sets of wolf bones are essential for the Wolf Whistle quest, which unlocks the Summoning skill. Players can find these by searching the dead body of Stikklebrix on White Wolf Mountain whilst doing the quest. It is not necessary to kill any wolves or buy the bones (though it is also possible to use wolf bones that are obtained in these alternative ways). Despite this, wolf bone prices sky-rocketed after the release of Summoning, and nearby White Wolf Mountain was unusually full of players attempting to obtain wolf bones. Some players were offering up to 8,000 coins for them. After completing Wolf Whistle, players use wolf bones in Summoning as the tertiary ingredient in infusing spirit wolf pouches, and as one of two tertiary ingredients used in infusing wolpertinger pouches (the other being raw rabbit). As a First Resort... Prices of wolf bones again went up to around 700 coins with the release of the As a First Resort... quest, as four wolf bones are needed. See also * Wolf (level 34) * Wolf (level 25) * Wolf (level 60) * Desert wolf * Jungle Wolf * Big wolf * White wolf * Werewolf * Dire wolf * Hati * Adolescent White wolf Trivia *Despite giving almost the same amount of Prayer XP as regular bones, Wolf bones are higher in price. This is because the use of Spirit wolf pouches and Wolpertinger pouches require them, but Wolf bones are barely in stock at all. *Oddly enough, if burying these bones with the Dungeoneering prayer necklaces, the bonus prayer will not activate. This might be a glitch. es:Wolf Bones nl:Wolf bones fi:Wolf bones Category:Summoning tertiaries